Rocket Raccoon (Earth-30847)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-30847 | BaseOfOperations = | Quotation = My version of a coonskin cap is basically me chewing on your skull. | Speaker = Rocket Raccoon | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Is an anthromorphic Raccoon | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Guardian of the Galaxy | Education = | Origin = Halfworlder | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Capcom | First = | HistoryText = After the universes of Marvel and Capcom were merged in Earth-30847, Rocket Raccoon joined the heroes to stop the plans of Doctor Doom, Albert Wesker and their assorted villain alliance. Rocket Raccoon fought many a foe, but when the mighty Galactus arrived, the Raccoon had to prepare for a battle unlike any he had ever faced before. After defeating the Power Cosmic enhanced villains, Rocket Raccoon faced down the massive Galactus, and with the aid of his fellow heroes, was able to defeat the World-Eater and save the Earth. After the defeat of Galactus, Rocket Raccoon decided he needed to go on a vacation for some rest and relaxation. After looking over the locations of both the Marvel and Capcom earths, Rocket settled on a place he had heard a great deal about during the Galactus Crisis, Raccoon City. When he arrived, however, the city was not anything like he had imagined, and he was forced to fight through a massive horde of zombies that had infested the deserted warzone. After Ultron Sigma caused the convergence of both universes, Rocket was one of the heroes directly involved in the battle to stop the Sigma Virus from infecting the merged worlds. He was part of the mission to release Thanos from Ultron Sigma's prison in Xgard, despite his very vocal objections to cooperating with the Mad Titan. He would later be part of Captain Marvel's team, sent to retrieve the Power Stone from Grandmaster Meio's possession in Knowmoon, assisting Mega Man X in confronting his comrade Zero, who had been reprogrammed to guard Meio. Rocket managed to secure the Stone, but the team was unable to stop Knowmoon from discharging its core, in fact a biological weapon designed to spread the Sigma Virus once it fell to Earth. After the combined efforts of the heroes prevented the infection from spreading farther than a few blocks from downtown New Metro City, Rocket took part on the final assault against Ultron Sigma in Xgard. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Rocket Raccoon's rival appears to be Frank West. Both characters enjoy making jokes and wisecracking while under danger. They both often find themselves in bizarre yet horrifying situations, Frank West in a zombie apocalypse and Rocket in the potentially universe-destroying ordeals that the Guardians of the Galaxy face. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Raccoons Category:Comic Awareness